STAR WARS: RISING EMPIRE
by Chase Yuy
Summary: Yes, I'm sure that the whole "Mara and Luke's child" thing has been done before, but not by me, and therefore this is one of a kind. Enjoy. R


A/N: Okay, don't sue. That's the first thing. I don't own, okay? If you sue you won't get much  
  
out of me. Second is that I have a confession to make. I have not kept up recently with the Star Wars books. This idea that I'm posting is one I've had running through my mind for a VERY long time. Yes, I'm sure that the whole "Luke and Mara have a kid" thing has been done before, but not by me. Well, not that you've seen anyway. Mine's much better ^_^. Anyway, if I have blaring errors then let me know. Some of them I might be purposely ignoring b/c I don't like that in the books, but if you comment on it I'll tell you yes I meant to leave it out, no and thank you for the info, or eeh? When did I miss that?! ^_^ And don't flame. I don't like people who flame. They aren't nice people and you might see the darker side of me.  
  
And also, one last thing (I hope) is my little codes for things  
  
/Force Speak/  
  
* Flashback *  
  
'Regular thought'  
  
Chase: If I were in the Jedi universe, would I be a Dark Jedi?  
  
Anna: *laughing uncontrollably* Oh my gosh yes!  
  
STAR WARS: RISING EMPIRE  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
* "What's this?"  
  
"A lightsaber."  
  
"Was it yours?"  
  
"It was my father's." *  
  
Bright blue eyes blinked sleepily open. She was supposed to be up by now, according to plan. Thin red lips smiled. No one knew. Not yet anyway.  
  
* "Will I be a Jedi like you, Daddy?"  
  
A smile. "Of course, Robie. Or course." *  
  
Robleen Jade Skywalker pulled her long red hair back out of her face in a sloppy braid and hooked her lightsaber to her belt. Time was of the essence in this sort of situation, one should realize. Time was all that she had on her side.  
  
The lanky young lady opened the window to her room. Several floors up in the Imperial Palace. Why had she chosen this room again? It was such a hassle when she decided to leave earlier than allowed.  
  
She grabbed her blaster from the bed stand and stepped out onto the ledge. It was a good drop, she decided, as she looked down to the ground below. "Time to test what I've learned," she whispered and let herself fall.  
  
Robie landed in a roll on the ground and was up again as soon as she had landed. She sprinted across the yard, toward the hovercrafts.  
  
"Good little girls shouldn't be sneaking out at night."  
  
Robie turned, eyes wide and meeting blue ones much like her own. "Ani!"  
  
Anakin Solo stood with a lopsided grin on his face. He winked at his younger cousin as a smile of her own spread along her lips. "I mean it," he said, trying to appear stern in his comment. "Good little girls shouldn't be sneaking out at night."  
  
"Who says I'm a good little girl?"  
  
Anakin chuckled at this. "Good but not little?"  
  
"I'm very good," Robie responded with her chin held high. "Hasn't Dad told you that recently."  
  
"Your father knows more than you give him credit for. He knows you go sneaking out, but he just doesn't know what to do about it yet."  
  
"Not true, you little liar," she growled back. "It's not good to lie, Ani."  
  
"It's not good to run off like you are. And what for, hmm? Some grand adventure, I'd guess."  
  
"You're one to talk. I know who took off with Dad's X-Wing last time we were all at the Academy."  
  
"You do not."  
  
"Do so," she answered proudly. "You, most certainly."  
  
Anakin fidgeted slightly. "You wouldn't tell, would you, Robie?"  
  
"Not on my favorite cousin." She paused. "Of course, who might be my favorite cousin is up for debate tonight."  
  
"Manipulative little-"  
  
"Now now, Ani, no harsh words or you won't get any silence from me. You rat me out I rat you out, easy as that. Do we have a truce?"  
  
"Don't we always have a truce, little one?"  
  
"I'm not little anymore," she hissed defiantly. "I'm seventeen. Isn't that old enough?"  
  
"Old enough for what?"  
  
"To be on my own."  
  
"You're your father's little girl. You'll never be old enough."  
  
Robie laughed. "You're right about that."  
  
Anakin nodded in agreement. "So where are we going?"  
  
"We?"  
  
"I said it right. We are going somewhere and I'd like to know before I go."  
  
"I never asked for you to go along."  
  
"I know, but I'd feel horrible if something were to happen to you. Not that you're not well equipped for any situation," he added, motioning to the blaster stuffed in her jacket pocket and the lightsaber hooked onto her belt.  
  
"I'm ready for anything."  
  
"Most certainly," Anakin agreed. "But I'd like to be ready to help you be ready for anything, so where are we off to?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There're rumors of something brewing."  
  
"Brewing? Like what?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Then why get involved?"  
  
"Good grief, Ani, do you have to ask?"  
  
A laugh. "No, only because you're my favorite cousin and I know you well."  
  
A frown. "Ani. I'm your only cousin."  
  
"True, very true."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The field outside of the city was quiet, undisturbed by the restlessness of the two young people wandering it. "You going to find what you're looking for?" Anakin asked in hushed tones.  
  
"You know I will."  
  
"You're like your mother."  
  
"Not killing anyone yet, Ani."  
  
The elder cousin laughed. "Not yet being the key, dear little Robie." His eyes narrowed and then a small smile appeared on his lips. "Come out, come out, whoever you are."  
  
Robie tensed. "It's something dark and menacing. What could it be?"  
  
"His lordship requested the attendance of the Robleen Skywalker, not of any other beings," a voice said from the darkness.  
  
"As her cousin I have a right to attend," Anakin shot back.  
  
"You are not welcomed here and no information shall be released until your presence has left us."  
  
Anakin shot his younger cousin a look and she shrugged her small shoulders. "It's your decision in the end."  
  
"Isn't it always?"  
  
"I've got a better idea," Robie stated as her lightsaber leapt to life, illuminating the face of the man who stood back a ways. She heard him gasp as the red light lit the area. "Why don't you tell us both?"  
  
"Who's saber do you carry?" the man choked.  
  
"My grandfather's. Unless you want to see what the grandchildren of Darth Vader can do, I suggest you hand over what you know about the Rising Empire." 


End file.
